


[Podfic] A Mystery of Irkalla

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Near Eastern Mythology
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Quests, Religion, Women Being Awesome, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "What is this?" Inana asked him again, and each time he said,"Lady, do not question the laws of the land of the dead."





	[Podfic] A Mystery of Irkalla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mystery Rite of Irkalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33515) by [Sage (sageness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage). 



This is a lovely retelling of the story of Inana's descent to the underworld. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/aw0ospxc8l47v3ecdcg3ka1rei4nbzqy). Length: 9 m 36 s.


End file.
